<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Escort's Indulgence by anysin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482270">The Escort's Indulgence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin'>anysin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Power Imbalance, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elias takes Jon home after a party at the Institute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Escort's Indulgence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt "Deep down you want this and you know it". Hope you like, anon!</p><p>Words used for Jon's anatomy: cock, cleft.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait," Jon whispers, turning his face away when Elias leans in for a kiss.</p><p>They are in the taxi, on their way to Jon's home. The driver keeps his eyes on the road, uninterested in what's happening behind him, which Elias is appreciates; discretion is truly an underrated trait. Elias focuses on Jon, tightening his arm around Jon's shoulders and pulling him even nearer, keeping his other hand on Jon's slim thigh. It's warm beneath his touch, the muscles tense.</p><p>"Wait for what?" Elias kisses Jon behind his ear, drawing a gasp from him. He slides his hand further up Jon's thigh, all the way up to his warm loins. Jon gasps again, squirming in their half-embrace as he turns towards Elias, lifting his hands up on Elias's shoulders. He grasps them, but he doesn't push. He opens his mouth, but no protest comes out.</p><p>Smiling at that, Elias claims Jon's mouth for real now, pushing his tongue deep between his soft, open lips. Jon tastes of liquor and fear, his body stiffening against Elias's, but he still doesn't try to fight, only moaning as Elias strokes their tongues together. It's only when Elias takes his hand to the button of Jon's slacks and starts to open it when Jon reacts, yanking himself back.</p><p>"We shouldn't be doing this," Jon says, his voice shaky.</p><p>"Why not?" Elias grasps Jon by his hair, pulling his head gently back so Jon's throat is exposed, so he can press kisses along its long column. "We seemed to be enjoying each other's company at the party. You were agreeable when I asked if I could take you home." Elias nips Jon's throat, unbuttoning and unzipping his slacks. He reaches inside, palming Jon through his boxers and making him jump. "You told me you are drawn to me."</p><p>"Yes, but-" Jon cries out when Elias strokes him through his boxers, panting with an open mouth. Elias smiles again, running his fingers along where he knows Jon's cleft is, which makes Jon's back arch and his head bend back even further. "We shouldn't", Jon insists, although his voice is uncertain now.</p><p>Elias nuzzles Jon's throat before nipping it again, moving his hand up.</p><p>"You want this." He slides his hand underneath Jon's boxers, shoving it all the way inside. "You may think you don't, but I know that deep inside you want me to touch you and you know it." He pushes his hand between Jon's thighs and his smile turns into a grin when he finds that Jon has grown damp, his cock throbbing as Elias rests his fingertips against it. "And I want to give you what you want."</p><p>Jon groans, twitching against Elias's fingers.</p><p>"I <i>will</i> give you what you want."</p><p>The car comes to a stop.</p><p>From the front seat, the driver coughs. "Um, we are here, Sir."</p><p>Reluctant, Elias pulls his hand out of Jon's boxers while Jon shudders against him. Elias waits for Jon to focus on him before taking his fingers into his mouth, his own cock throbbing as his tongue catches the taste of Jon's slick.</p><p>"Thank you," he says to the driver, releasing Jon. He digs out his wallet, watching Jon as Jon blinks hard, trying to make sense of his situation. "I'll pay. Our evening continues inside, Jon."</p><p>Jon, flushed all over, simply reaches down to dress himself again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>